You Make Me Brave
by prettypinklips
Summary: Tobias takes it upon himself to help Tris get over her fear of intimacy. Tobias/Tris, directly post Divergent.


_You Make Me Brave_

**.**

**.**

**.**

His hands on her feet are rough and calloused, and Tris tiredly leans her head back against his pillow, eyes closing as he rubs at a tight knot on the pad of her foot. She sighs, completely comfortable, and he's never met anyone that trusts him as much as she does.

She looks perfect now; cuddled in his bed, with him and no one else. He wants to devour her. And he's sure he's looking at her with fire in his eyes, because her head tilts to the side, blonde hair falling on her shoulder. She is always so concerned for him, in a way that nobody else ever has been.

"Tobias?" Tris questions, sitting up on her elbows. He shushes her quickly, ducking his head down and placing a kiss on her ankle. Tris truly knows nothing of intimacy, judging by the confused look in her eyes. No wonder she's scared. He remembers being raised in Abnegation. Pleasure wasn't something their faction came by often. Her skin smells like the earth; grass, trees, cold air. He kisses her ankle again and again and again. He wonders how far she will let him go, and decides to push her. Just like he always has. _Be brave, Tris. Be Divergent. _He is dying to get close to her, to feel her bare skin against his. It's hard sleeping beside her every night, knowing that she's thinking innocent thoughts and he can't keep his own out of the gutter.

Tobias' lips curve over the knob of bone on her ankle, and she jumps as his lips tickle her. She's more relaxed now, and she lays back down on the bed, letting him continue his ministrations. She's such an interesting creature, Tris Prior. He knows he will never grow tired of her. He moves his lips up her leg, fingers squeezing her skin.

She calls herself small, not pretty. When he looks at her, before him as she is now; wild hair, tired eyes, loose shirt and shorts, she is nothing short of beautiful. He kisses a line up to her knee, fingers sliding up her legs, encasing them in his hands. Roughly, her soft murmurs urging him on, he yanks her legs apart at the knees, kneeling between them. Tris' eyes widen, and he can imagine that her heart is racing. He kneads the soft flesh on her thighs with his fingers. He wants nothing more than to strip her of her shorts and shirt and have his way with her, but he knows he would never get away with that, and he would never push her that far, not before she was ready.

He knows her limits. He just likes to test them.

Tobias nestles himself between her legs, and she lets him. Usually this is her stopping point. He looks up at her curiously, eyebrows lifting. Tris lifts one shoulder, feigning nonchalance, but he can tell by the crease on her forehead that she's nervous.

But that is easily remedied.

He wants to show her how much he feels for her, wants to make her feel worshipped and loved and not afraid of his touch. Tobias' fingers slide Tris' black t-shirt up her stomach, revealing the flat smooth planes on her stomach to his eyes. He presses a soft kiss below her navel, and she jumps slightly when his scruff touches her skin. She laughs at herself, relaxing slightly when she feels him grin against her.

The scent of her skin is intoxicating now, and her compliance so far is doing unexplainable things to him. This is the farthest she's ever let him go. Testing the waters, he pulls the waistband of her shorts down half an inch, kissing the forbidden flesh there. He looks up, lips still on her skin, and Tris' eyes have closed, head tilting backwards, her pink lips parted. She wiggles a little, pushing her body against his lips, and he kisses her again, fighting a grin.

She wants it just as much as he does.

"Change of heart, Tris?" he teases, flicking his tongue out to touch her skin. Goosebumps rise where his tongue touches her. She doesn't say anything, and he takes this as an invitation. In one movement, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and yanks them down her legs and off, flinging them somewhere in the room. She squeals, reaching down to cover herself.

Tobias catches Tris' hands, pinning her hands on the bed above her. He holds her wrists in one hand, the other sliding her t-shirt up until it's bunched just below her breasts. He can feel her heartbeat now, thumping wildly and loudly in her chest.

Tobias kisses her all over, leaving not a centimeter of her stomach untouched. He had let go of her wrists somewhere in the middle of his ministrations, and her fingers have found their way into his hair. The heat of the moment is too great, and he's tired of holding back. His hand finds its way underneath her t-shirt, closing around one of her breasts. She is perfect, fitting just right in his hand. He flicks at her nipple, and she responds in kind with a soft moan. She surprises him then, flinging him off of her. He turns apologetic, not meaning to upset or scare her. Her eyes are wild, and she yanks her t-shirt over her head, kneeling bare before him. Her panties are a simple black, and she is so simple and soft and sweet and brave and strong and perfect and waiting before.

"I want you to touch me, Tobias." She urges, and when he leans towards her, fingers grazing down her jaw, she adds, "I'm not scared of you anymore. I don't think I ever was."

He touches her then, pushing her back down onto the mattress, sliding his body over hers. His shirt goes, her panties go, everything goes, and for a moment they can pretend it is just them, and there is no war, her parents are not dead, his father is not abusive, they are not Divergent, they are not locked up in the Amity faction.

They are Tobias and Tris.

Four and six.

"You make me brave," Tris says suddenly, finally responding to his earlier question. _Change of heart, Tris?_

And when Tris comes undone for the first time in his arms, and her nails claw down his back, and her breath comes in pants next to his ear, he is reminded once again of just how Dauntless she really is.


End file.
